Paper Mario: The Sketch Worlds
''Paper Mario: The Sketch Worlds '' is the sixth entry in the Paper Mario franchise, a series of Mario adventure games. It was released for the FlexiCon and Nintendo Switch in 2020. New Features Sketch Cards Rather than having Battle Cards or Stickers, Mario can collect Sketch Cards and then draw on them using the FlexiCon Touch Surface. Sketch Cards contain dotted lines that form an image- its Sketch Points are based on how accurately the image is drawn, and also how accurately it is cut out (using the FlexiGrips like scissors). Sketch Points contribute to how powerful the card is in battle. For example, Mario might get a Toad Sketch Card. The player would then have to try and trace over the Toad as accurately as possible using the Touch Surface. They would then cut it out using the FlexiGrips. That Toad will then fight alongside Mario and its performance will depend on its Sketch Points. Cards can also be combined to form new ones. The Return of Chapters and Character Switching The story consists of chapters once more, and the player must alternate between playing as Mario and Peach. Peach cannot create Sketch cards, as she does not have the Magic Pencil. However, she can collect Sketch Cards which Mario has created (or copies of them) at Peach Points. Peach has many of her own abilities. Plot Chapter 1 Mario and Peach are at a party in Peach's Castle when Bowser appears, claiming he has important news. Bowser shows Peach a cage containing two Spirits, which he found trespassing in his castle. The Spirits refuse to talk to anyone except Mario- they eventually reveal their identity to him. They are This and That, two young creation spirits, with the power to create anything within the paper world. They were unfortunately banished by their father after they tried to create a pet and ended up creating a powerful monster, which destroyed their home in the Sketch Worlds. This home was a castle which housed hundreds of other creation spirits, and so they need Mario's help to find a new home. The spirits take the form of a Magic Pencil which, when a Sketch Card is available, can create objects out of thin air. Mario begins his journey to the Sketch Worlds, to find a new home for these spirits to live in peace. As Mario begins his quest, the Spirits see a message in the sky, telling them that the gateway to the Sketch Worlds has been broken into eight pieces and scattered across the Mushroom Kingdom by the creature they created. This creature feeds off Sketch Power and is devouring the Sketch Worlds. Mario travels to Isle Delfino to collect the first piece of the gateway. When he arrives, he must fight a mysterious hooded stranger for it. The stranger disappears. Chapter 2 Peach, meanwhile, is awoken in the mroning with a knock on the door. It is the mysterious hooded stranger, who reveals himself to be another creation spirit, who escaped just in time. He wants to use the power of Sketch Cards to take over the Mushroom Kingdom for his species; but first, he needs the Gateway Pieces all to himself, so he can save his species. He knows that Mario will try to find a home for them in the Sketch Worlds, so he has to make sure Mario doesn't get the pieces. This spirit, named Avatar, prefers the Mushroom Kingdom as a home, even if he has to take it by force. Peach and Avatar fight and eventually Avatar uses a Sketch Card to create a portal to another dimension. Peach is sucked inside and comes out in a world where Bowser rules the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently, King Bowser has a device that can travel between dimensions, so she sets out to find him. She discovers she can use Peach Points, artefacts scattered around the Koopa Kingdom, to collect Sketch Cards that Mario has found. Chapter 3 TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:2020 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:FlexiCon Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Nintendo Switch